Life Will End/Chapter 6
This is Chapter 6 of Life Will End, entitled Keep Pushing On. ''It is also the finale of the story. Chapter 6-Keep Pushing On '''Chapter 6' ' ' ' ' ' 'It was a sunny day at the park. The steady wind also blew the trees while kids ran around the playground, laughing and some whined and pouted. A young teen sat down on one of the benches, watching the kids. His face was full of worry and doubt. He was waiting for someone to arrive. He turned his head to the parking lot, and saw that they had finally around. She wore sunglasses, and when she reached him, she took them off slowly. She was also about his age. She looked worried too. “Did you take the test?” The boy asked nervously. The girl took his hand. “Mick…I’m pregnant.” The girl said. Mick looked down in despair. This couldn’t be happening. The first girl he ever gets and this happens. “What are we going to tell your parents? They didn’t like me at all, and now when they find out your pregnant…” Mick trailed off, wondering about all of the possibilities. The girl sighed. Mick looked back up at her. “We’ll figure it out Regina, I promise.” He said reassuringly. She nodded slowly and sat next to him close. She was carrying a child who would have cure compatible blood. That child wouldn’t serve a very good purpose. '' '' '' Spence backed up his truck for what seemed like the one thousandth time, unloading another group of infected into the back of the lab. He knew everyone else was dead. Terrance, Carl, Riley, Kurt, Mike. It was all because of that damn group. But he wouldn’t let them get away with that. He came up with a plan to slowly trap them into running into the back of the lab where there was hundreds of infected waiting for them. It was a plan he was sure would work. Larry’s body shook in fear as his face was plastered on Mick’s. Mick let it all sink in. That’s when something inside him snapped for the first time in years. “So you telling me…That you studied my child…When she was dying. You didn’t even…Even try to help her…” Mick said, but it was mostly for himself to understand that this was happening. He lunged at Larry. He was done with him, completely over. He couldn’t handle it anymore. “P-Please!” Larry said as Mick pushed him against one of the metal tables. He drew his revolver to his face and searched his pockets, finding a key card with the code for the door to the lowest level out back. He then kneed Larry so far that he fell over, gasping for breath. Metal chairs around the room fell to the floor when Larry was thrown around. Mick brutally shoved the revolver barrel into Larry’s mouth, digging it down to his throat. Larry could breath, but Mick didn’t care. “I will fucking kill you, you hear me?” Mick said in a very throaty voice. Larry’s feces started to cover his pants, not being able to contain himself anymore. “Shitting your motherfucking pants now.” Mick scoffed and then brought the gun back up. Larry gasped for breath. “P-Plea-“ Larry croaked. Specs of his saliva came out of his mouth as he tried to get a word out. Mick grabbed the back of Larry’s white lab coat, pulling on it until Larry started to choke again. He coughed loudly, more saliva escaping his mouth. Some of his feces started to splash to the ground too. Mick let go of the lab coat, forcefully pulling Larry back up and dragging him across the room. He kicked open the door to his office, seeing the desk and the silver sheet. He took off the sheet, revealing Carter clawing at his glass prison. Mick looked at Larry before kneeing him very hard in the abdomen. Larry started to vomit large parts of his lunch and large amounts of blood. His feces mixed in with the disgusting pile. '' ''Mick shoved Larry’s head into his pile of vomit, blood, and feces. “Eat it like the fucking animal you are!” Mick shouted, his face turning red. He knew the others would be up to see this soon. Larry’s head was then lifted from the pile, part of it stuck on the left side of his face. He vomited more as his tears started to mix in with the pile. He tried to breath. It seemed Mick was giving him a break for a mere five seconds. “M-Mick…Plea-P-Please…” Larry managed to say before Mick grabbed him again. He practically ripped off the lab coat that was now extremely dirty. He threw it to the floor and head butted Larry. Then started to open up the glass container carefully. “NO! PLEASE MICK I DON’T WANT TO DIE, P-PLEASE.” Larry sobbed. Mick ignored him and quickly shoved him into the container, sealing it back up after. Larry tried to back away from Carter, but the infected was too fast. It latched onto Larry’s body, ripping his throat out and clawing at his heart. Mick turned away, walking back out the door. He saw Vlad and Melanie standing there, just staring at him. His job was done, no matter how sick it sounded, he was satisfied. “What…What happened?” Vlad asked quietly. Mick stared back at him and Melanie. “We have to go. Now.” Mick ordered, pushing passed them to walk back downstairs. “Jeff! We’re leaving right now.” Mick said, looking at him and Daisy. “Fuck yeah we are, this place is so damn stupid, with the whole shitty blood tests.” Jeff said back, giving Daisy a small smile. Zach heard the news and got ready to leave, prepared to go back into the harsh world again. Except now Angie wasn’t there for him anymore. But then the bandits truck came back to the front. The group was taken by surprise at that. “What the hell?!” Vlad shouted. Then the truck doors opened, revealing a group of infected ready to eat. “Shit, run!” Mick yelled, turning the other way. “You damn bastard!” Jeff screamed, trying to get a good shot at Spence. Spence ducked as the windows shattered, the shards sprinkling onto him. He exited the truck and ran in the other direction, hoping to leave forever. They weren’t getting out of that alive. Daisy tugged on Jeff’s arm, urging him to run too. The infected were hungry, and they were coming fast. Some of them ran on all fours, which was bad. Mick ran to the door to the lowest floor, fumbling with the key card as he typed in the code. He cursed under his breath when he messed up. He tried again and the screen showed the green words ‘Acess Granted’. The door opened slowly, and when it did, Mick sprinted into it, stopping himself when he saw the hundreds of Infected around the room. “Oh fuck!” He shouted as the infected noticed the group. They started to run down another hall, coming to a set of stairs. They climbed down while the infected were close on their heels. “Melanie!” Vlad shouted when Melanie lost her footing, slipping to the ground as her face collided with the hard floor. Zach shot his pistol towards the chasing infected, but he just missed their heads. “Come fucking on!” Jeff shouted. Vlad finally pulled Melanie up and then they continued to run, coming to a metal door. Mick quickly opened it, running inside with the others right before slamming the door back shut. “Quick, barricade it!” He shouted as Jeff and Vlad pulled a heavy desk in front of the door. The infected were still pounding hard on the door. Mick let out a deep breath. “What the hell do we do now?!” Vlad shouted, looking around the room. It was totally dark and enclosed. The lights were very dim, and they were flickering on and off every now and then. “Un-Fucking-Believable.” Jeff said, throwing his hands in the air angrily. He sighed and then whispered into Daisy’s ear that he would get her out of this. She nodded, but she looked terrified. Zach glared at Jeff, then he looked at his pistol. This was the perfect moment to strike. He pointed the gun directly at Jeff. “Step the fuck away from her!” He shouted as Jeff looked at him confused. “Kid, what the fuck-“ Jeff said. Zach shouted at him. “Zach, put the gun down!”Mick yelled. Vlad and Melanie watched the scene in the corner of the room, not wanting to get involved. “Okay Okay…Just calm down Zach.” Mick said. Jeff shook his head. “I couldn’t fucking save your little girlfriend, okay?! We all have something to protect!” Jeff shouted, looking at Daisy. A tear escaped Zach’s eye. His heart told him not to shoot, but in his mind their was this burning passion to just pull the trigger. His hands shook gently now. He put the gun down, knowing that this wasn’t the time. He would have to egt him later. This still wasn’t over. “Now that that shit’s resolved…” Jeff said, sighing. Melanie examined the wall, searching for any opening. “This is impossible, I can’t find anything!” She shouted in stress. Mick started to search too, pushing on the walls for any soft point. It looked like this room hadn’t been used for many years. Everyone couldn’t find anything at all, until Daisy gestured them over. She had found a point in the wall that was peeling. Mick tore it open, revealing the entryway to the pipes. “Good job, Daisy!” Vlad exclaimed. Daisy gave a small smile at this, happy that she was useful for something. They were pipes above the hundreds of infected below, trying to get up to their meal but to no avail. Mick went first, crawling while the rest of the group crawled behind them. They moved slowly, it was a tight space, and one wrong move would result in a fall to the infected below. They eventually came to a walkway, climbing on to it and taking a break. “I’m glad that’s over…” Vlad said as he hugged Melanie lightly. She smiled at him despite the current situation. “We don’t even know how to get out of here at this point!” Zach shouted. Jeff looked at him angrily. “Just shut your fucking mouth kid.” He said menacingly. Zach shook his head. He wanted to kill that man so bad. The group continued on, coming to a set of stairs that led back downwards. “There’s infected down there.” Vlad sighed in frustration. Mick needed to think fast. He needed to get these people out of here alive. ''Mick walked down the sidewalk, whistling a tune. He was twenty four, clean shaven, but still looked filthy. He was looking for any sort of job to support his family, but nobody wanted him. Who would want some guy that had no parents and who was a runaway without getting any sort of education? He didn’t even know why his wife stayed with him at this point. He accidently bumped into a blonde woman. “I’m so sorry.” He said. She stared at him, looking at how he was filthy and all. “It’s okay…” She said awkwardly. He realized that she had a baby bump. He gave her a smile, and she returned it. “I’m a bit clumsy myself.” The woman said. She was starting to warm up to him despite his appearance. Besides, her new year’s resolution was to be more kind to people. He chuckled. “So what’s your baby going to be?” He asked curiously. He was honestly just stalling time, he didn’t want to go to another job interview. “A girl.” She smiled, rubbing her belly. “Have you got a name for her?” Mick asked, smiling. “Yeah, I have some ideas. Emily, Lily, Bella, but I really like Daisy.” She replied. Mick smiled and nodded. “Good luck.” He said, and then he was on his way. He chuckled again. Just another person going about their life, someone he would probably forget the next day. '' '' '' Vlad sighed. Mick didn’t seem to be coming up with anything good. They could die up here now, there was no escape. Melanie sat with Vlad, holding his hand and watching the others. She peered down at the hundreds of infected below them. “Vlad…I really do like you.” She said, squeezing his hand. He smiled at this. “Me too.” He said. He wished that everything was perfect, but it wasn’t. “Over there!” Mick shouted, pointing to a hook on the ceiling. If done correctly, a person could jump to the other walkway, where they could press the button to activate the lift. “That could actually work.” Jeff said, pondering it. “Who volunteers to try it?” Mick asked, and Vlad reluctantly raised his hand. “You’ll be fine, just be careful.” Mick said. Vlad ignored him and slowly walked towards the end of the walkway. He gave Melanie and look, and then he jumped. He latched his hands onto the hook, opening his eyes. “Fuck!” he yelled when he jumped again, the metal hook scraping some of his skin. He grabbed onto the other walkway, pulling himself with all of his might. “Good job!” Mick yelled, trying to be nice to Vlad. “Now push that button” Vlad obeyed, pushing the button as a lift came up to the hook. The rest of the group walked on it to the other walkway where Vlad was. They walked through another door, coming to a medium sized platform. The infected were still below them. “We have to get across now, carefully.” Mick said, investigating around the platform. ''Jeff sat with Daisy on a dirty bench. They were in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in the fields they thought. Jeff had Daisy under his arm, she snuggled her head close to him. She had finally started to trust him. Jeff had fled his group after he killed Derek, bringing Daisy along with him and taking care of her. He was the reason she couldn’t talk, he had to redeem himself. Daisy sat up, pulling out her small notepad with a pen that was almost dead. She started to write something, and then gave it to him. Jeff took it, looking at the words. It said ‘Jeff, I wish I could talk again.’ “I know you do, Daisy. I’m…I’m so sorry.” He said, holding her close again. Her dream as a young girl had always been to be some sort of actress or singer. She was so outgoing, so kind to people. She was the light for some people. Now her one wish in the world was to be able to talk. Zach looked at Jeff’s back with cold eyes. He drew his gun again, aiming for the head. He couldn't contain himself anymore, this was it. Vlad charged at him realizing what was hapenning right when he pulled the trigger. He pulled the trigger a couple of times from the impact, bullets flying everywhere. Jeff turned around quickly, he hadn’t been shot. But that’s when he looked to his right. Daisy clutched her bloody stomach, silently crying. She was slipping off of the platform slowly, her blood staining everything she touched. “NO…NOOOO DAISY!” Jeff yelled, running the fastest he had ever ran to get to her. But he was too late. Daisy tried to get a word out to him. It actually looked like she was about to talk, but she knew she couldn’t. Blood blocked her, choking her. She slipped off of the platform, falling in to the hundreds of infected. They immediately started to rip and bite into her flesh. She tried to scream but she couldn’t. He stared down for a few seconds. This couldn’t be happening. He had failed. Then he turned to Vlad and Zach. “YOU FUCKING FUCK I’LL KILL YOU!” He shouted so loud that it echoed. He shoved Vlad out of the way, grabbing onto Zach. “I-I-I didn’t mean to!” Zach managed to let out before he received a hard punch to the face. Jeff choked him, pushing his fingers into Zach’s neck as hard as he could. “Die you fucking pig!” Jeff yelled. Mick tried to pull him off of Zach, but Jeff elbowed him in the leg. “Stay the fuck back!” He yelled. He then started to bite Zach’s finger, pulling his teeth as hard as he could. Blood started to come from it as it was eventually ripped off. Jeff spit it in Zach’s face as he cried his tears of pain. Jeff took his pistol, pushing it into Zach’s stomach and shooting three times. Zach choked up blood, dying slowly. Jeff finished him off by throwing him down to the infected, watching him get devoured fully. “Burn in hell.” He said. He was now holding back tears. Mick, Vlad, and Melanie looked at him in shock. It had all happened so fast. Jeff had mercifully slaughtered him. Jeff sat down on the floor, heavily breathing. He couldn’t believe that she was dead. He cared for her so much. He shook his head again and again. ‘Don’t cry, don’t fucking cry’ He thought to himself. Melanie cried on Vlad’s shoulder. Mick looked ahead. This fucking world was killing him slowly. Jeff slowly got up from the floor. There was no telling what he would do next. Without another word, he started to balance on a beam that lead to a door. He got there soon, putting his ear up to the door. The rest of them watched him wearily. “Let’s go.” Was all he said, then he opened the door. It was a safe passage through the floor. It would get them closer to the back exit of the lab. They all walked through, coming to another sealed in room. “Shit.” Mick said as he sighed again. Then he noticed something. He only had three more of these people. These people that he swore to himself he would protect. Jeff could take care of himself but Vlad and Melanie were the ones he had to look out for. He had failed everyone else. Angela, Zach, Daisy, even Larry. And also Regina and Holly. He could feel himself welling up now. His emotions were getting the best of him. He couldn’t stand this world anymore. He couldn’t keep going. He studied his revolver, thinking about just ending it. Putting it to his head and pulling the trigger, and then it would all be over. He closed his eyes, resting for a second. “MICK!!!!!!” He heard Vlad yell as he opened his eyes again. He realized that the infected were getting into the room. They had found some way to get in. “Shit!” Mick yelled, going to help Vlad push the door closed. The strength of the infected was overcoming them though, the door wouldn’t hold for long. One of the smaller infected on all fours squirmed in, immediately taking sight of Melanie. It leaped at her. Vlad let go of the door, panicking. He pointed his pistol, shooting four times. He realized he had hit the infected on the head on the last shot. Melanie was on the floor, but then looked at him and some relief washed over her. But when Vlad let go of the door, the infected were able to push in. “Shit, come on let’s go!” Jeff yelled, crawling through a large vent. Mick let go of the door, running with all of his speed with the hundreds of infected behind him. He practically jumped into the vent. As he came back out, Jeff was already holding another door open with Melanie. Mick quickly ran in, but Vlad tripped and fell. “Vlad!” Mick yelled. Vlad looked behind him and saw the infected coming at him fast. “Shit!” Mick yelled, starting to close the door. The infected would get in before Vlad could make it. Just as it swung closed, Vlad jumped in. The door closed violently, with the infected left to claw at the big door. Melanie immediately grabbed Vlad for a hug. Jeff glared at Mick. Vlad had almost been left behind. Vlad got up, glaring at Mick angrily. “I’ll look for a way to get out of here safely with Jeff.” Melanie said. Jeff ignored her sentence, just going off to investigate. The pair eventually got to another compartment of the room. Awkward silence fell upon Mick and Vlad. Mick could notice the anger in Vlad’s face. “I’m sorry…” Mick attempted. “Fuck you!” Vlad yelled, turning away from him. Mick decided to leave him alone for now. “Let’s go, we found a way out.” Jeff said with Melanie. Melanie sat at a computer, hacking into its system as quick as she could, making the door slide open automatically. She smiled at her success before the four went through yet another door. They came onto another platform, and they could see a giant door. It was the back exit of the lab. The group scanned the room, looking for anything that could help them. The infected were all below them, all grouped up into this one giant room. Jeff noticed a red button at one side of the room, but decided to keep quiet about it. “Climb down to that lower platform, I’ll be right below you.” Jeff said, and the other three agreed. Mick, Vlad, and Melanie climbed the ladder down to the lowest platform. Jeff started to climb to the button, and saw that there was also a clear exit out of there. He smiled at his luck. He also saw a green button. “What now?!” Mick shouted from the lowest platform. Jeff looked at him and then pressed the red button, wondering what it did. It started to lower the platform that the other three were on. “Oh shit, no!” Vlad yelled. Jeff pressed it again, but it wouldn’t go back up. “Fuck! Jump!” Mick yelled, jumping off of the platform. He landed right in front of the infected running as fast as he could towards the huge metal door. Melanie jumped after, running too. Vlad then jumped, but lost his footing. His ankle twisted as he screamed. “Vlad!” Melanie yelled, struggling to come back to him. She pulled him up as they continued to run. They made it to the door, but nothing happened. The infected were getting close now. “JEFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!” Mick yelled as loud as he could. Jeff watched, but then he noticed the green button again. This was his chance to try to redeem himself again, to forgive himself for all of the things he had done. He quickly smashed the green button with his fist. The big metal door opened, and then closed right when the infected caught up. Mick, Vlad, and Melanie were now safe from the infected in another room. He then looked at the exit. Then a tear escaped his eye, thinking back to Daisy. He looked at the infected one more time before he finally walked out the exit. The room that Mick, Vlad, and Melanie came to was big. And a door at the end of the roonm was the exit from this hellhole. “Finally…” Mick said, but then he was stopped. Vlad had his gun trained on him. He looked at him, confused. “Vlad…What?” He asked slowly. Vlad had an angry look on his face. Melanie looked scared as well. “Why Mick? Why did you do all of this?” Vlad asked suddenly. “Do what?” Mick asked. “Why did you guide us through all of this?” Vlad replied, starting to slightly shake. He pushed his teeth together. “I wanted to all to live. To survive.” Mick answered. Vlad looked even more angry now. “No, you did this all so you would survive. You don’t care about us, any of us. Mick, you motherfucker. You-You…YOU ONLY CARE ABOUT YOURSELF. NOBODY ELSE. YOU LET EVERYONE ELSE DIE YOU MOTEHRFUCKER!!!” Vlad yelled angrily. Tears were falling down his cheeks freely now. Mick looked at him sadly. Vlad started to pull the trigger slowly. He was going to do it, he was going to end this monster once and for all, no matter how far he had gotten him to survive. But then he let the gun clatter to the floor. Mick let out a sigh of relief. “Don’t follow us.” Vlad said simply. He breathed slowly, and then took Melanie’s hand. “Vlad! Listen to me!” Mick yelled, but Vlad just ignored him. “Vlad! I don’t care if you are cure compatible!” Mick shouted again. This caught Vlad off guard. He turned back to Mick, waiting for him to say something else. “I does not matter anymore, Vlad. Life will ''end.” Vlad shook his head, looking at Melanie and then continuing to the door. He pushed it open, revealing outside. The pair walked out, leaving Mick to himself. Mick sighed. He picked up the gun that Vlad had left. He checked the clip, only one bullet left. He noticed an infected squirming through a slightly opened door in the corner. He stared at it as it finally got in, looking at Mick then. Mick stared back at it, and it was as if the infected stared back at him. The infected charged at him, ready for a meal. Mick looked at the pistol. He had to make his choice now. He looked at the door in which Vlad and Melanie had exited. He smiled to himself then. And then a tear rolled down his cheek. It was like a wave of all sorts of emotions hit him in that moment. He had accomplished nothing but survival in this world. He thought back to his wife and daughter. ''Stay alive. He remembered Regina’s words, but he knew he couldn’t take this anymore. He had really died a long time ago, this apocalypse had transformed him into someone he had come to not believe in. he didn’t know who or even what he was anymore. The infected was now closing in on him fast. Now he had one choice. Use this one last bullet to shoot himself and finally end it all… …Or use it to shoot the infected and keep going… He made a decision. He pointed the gun, and pulled the trigger. The End Category:Life Will End Category:Issues